tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Down Roslyn Correa
Everyone in the alliance came together to take Roslyn out of the game. This alliance was responsible for the week four elimination of Kaitlyn, all because Roslyn had VIP status. Hali suggested they get rid of Roslyn's "main girl"; the main girl being Kaitlyn. After her elimination, the rest of the alliance agreed that the minute she was not immune, she would be eliminated. At the first opportunity to get rid of Roslyn, however, she was not eliminated. They instead chose to get rid of RKelly for being better at challenges and for being Roslyn's ally. However, Hali later decided to target Dan, and convinced Sunshine to use her ability to negate someone's vote on Dan. This caused the other people in the alliance to flip out. By joining Hali's unsuccessful crusade against Dan, Sunshine actually caused the downfall of the entire alliance instead. Sunshine was eliminated at that elimination, and everyone in the alliance quickly fled. They were unable to take down Roslyn Correa. 23:15 Bot2 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #TakeDownRoslynCorrea ________________________________________ 23:16 <@NinaPoersch> It'd be best if none of us won VIP. 23:16 <@NinaPoersch> We need all the votes we can get. 23:16 We really do. 23:16 <@NinaPoersch> ... 23:16 <@NinaPoersch> she won 23:16 Oh no! 23:17 <@NinaPoersch> Should we try to take out Kaitlyn? 23:17 Aw, Kaitlyn is SO NICE! 23:17 <@NinaPoersch> What? 23:17 <@NinaPoersch> I didn't get that, haha/. 23:17 I'm gonna cry y'all :( 23:17 <@NinaPoersch> What????? 23:17 It was me or her ta' win and I kept messin up :( 23:17 It's okay, Hali! 23:18 It's like a cannonball just shot through me an' you can see that big hole in my stomach...and all.... 23:18 You can do it next time! <3 23:18 <@NinaPoersch> I say we vote for Kaitlyn 23:18 well this SUCKS 23:18 <@NinaPoersch> One of us needs to win MVP. 23:18 Well.... 23:19 Do we take out Roslyn's main girl? 23:19 Or like...... 23:19 R Kelly? 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> What?? 23:19 Really y'all like it's either or.... 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> I'm terrible at reading lips, sorry. 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> :( 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> Should we do Kaitlyn, everyone? 23:19 Well, RKelly is good in challenges. 23:19 It's okay, Nina, just chill out gurl 23:19 He won it VIP twice for me, I think. 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> RKelly could sway with us, though. 23:19 <@NinaPoersch> Kaitlyn is tied to Roslyn 23:20 That's true... 23:20 I mean 23:20 LET'S GO WITH KAITLYN!!!! 23:20 They might force a tie on us 23:20 <@NinaPoersch> Roslyn wants me to vote Hali! 23:20 <@NinaPoersch> Thank you Dan, I can actually hear you! 23:20 Kaitlyn is really linked to Roslyn so........ 23:20 I gotta take out Kaitlyn since Roslyn is SO after me....and all..... 23:20 <@NinaPoersch> I say we vote Kaitlyn 23:21 I mean I love the gurl to death, she's such a sunny gurl but like..... 23:21 she's like a pig in a horse stable....... 23:21 Just doesn't like.... 23:21 y'know. 23:21 fit 23:21 * NinaPoersch nods despite not knowing what Hali is saying. 23:21 :( 23:21 So, we all vote Kaitlyn? 23:21 We need to get RKelly's vote. 23:21 He deserves to know and stuff. 23:22 I'm right with y'all with whatever. 23:22 WE 23:22 ARE 23:22 VOTING 23:22 FOR 23:22 KAITLYN 23:22 @NINA 23:22 OKAY??????????????????????????????????????????????????? 23:22 YOU HEAR ME??????????? 23:22 K 23:22 A 23:22 I 23:22 T 23:22 L 23:22 Y 23:22 N 23:22 <@NinaPoersch> Dan, calm down! 23:22 <@NinaPoersch> I hear you! 23:22 <@NinaPoersch> I'm sorry! :( 23:23 I'M NOT MAD LOLLLOLOLOL 23:23 <@NinaPoersch> Okay...:( 23:26 So, if Roslyn gets MVP... 23:26 We vote RKelly? 23:27 <@NinaPoersch> Yeah, I'd say so. 23:31 yeah 23:31 One 'a them has ta go. 23:31 <@NinaPoersch> What?? 23:31 I'M TOTALLY UP TO VOTING RKELLY 23:31 !!!!!!! 23:32 <@NinaPoersch> Me too! 23:32 He's changed and I don't know why.... 23:32 <@NinaPoersch> It's final 6. 23:32 <@NinaPoersch> So, one of us could win immunity tonight. 23:33 Roslyn can't, so that's all good. 23:33 <@NinaPoersch> True! 23:33 <@NinaPoersch> We can vote her out tonight! 23:33 I hope! 23:47 <@NinaPoersch> Should we take out RKelly tonight!? 23:47 I mean, y'all know me! 23:47 I'm right with y'all, down for whatever vote, as long as it's one 'a them. 23:47 Roslyn should go. 23:47 R Kelly's better at the challenges, so that's my two cents, but Roslyn's after me. 23:48 She might win another challenge 23:48 <@NinaPoersch> I don't know what you guys are saying... 23:48 * NinaPoersch feels outcasted. 23:48 <@NinaPoersch> I'm going to vote RKelly! 23:48 WHY HIM? 23:48 <@NinaPoersch> Because, he's a bully! 23:48 <@NinaPoersch> I know I can't hear, but he's mean to me! 23:48 :( 23:49 YES, AGREED! 23:50 Who should I use my reward on? 23:52 Guys, don't worry. 23:52 <@NinaPoersch> ... 23:52 I just wanted to make sure our alliance wasn't TOO obvious. 23:52 <@NinaPoersch> Sunshine? 23:52 <@NinaPoersch> What> 23:52 <@NinaPoersch> Speak up! 23:52 Well, that sucks!!!!!! 23:52 I USED THE THING ON DAN SO THE ALLIANCE WASN'T TOO OBVIOUS 23:53 That's...a good move, I guess!! 23:53 <@NinaPoersch> Dan and I can't vote, Sunshine. 23:53 <@NinaPoersch> The best thing we can do now is tie it. 23:53 <@NinaPoersch> It wouldn't matter if our alliance was too obvious. 23:53 <@NinaPoersch> It's 4-2 23:53 Oh, crap. 23:53 * Sunshine_ tears up 23:54 I messed this up for us! 23:54 * NinaPoersch storms away. 23:54 Nina...? 23:54 It's all good, I bet Roslyn'll flip to save herself. 23:54 She's that kinda scrappy bitch. 23:56 The vote is RKelly, right? 23:57 * Hali_Ford nods 00:17 <@NinaPoersch> RKelly or Roslyn? 00:19 RKelly! 00:20 <@NinaPoersch> Okay 00:52 NinaPoersch ~NinaPoers@adsl-74-240-203-155.bna.bellsouth.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 00:52 DanFoley ~thinking@201-42-220-30.dsl.telesp.net.br has left #TakeDownRoslynCorrea [] 01:12 Hali_Ford 48422080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.32.128 has quit Page closed